


The taste of blood on my lips

by lawismyname



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blood, Bloodletting, Bottom Eren Yeager, Dark Levi, Death, M/M, Porn Without Plot, Possessive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 21:50:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5602321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawismyname/pseuds/lawismyname
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fair warning, stay away from Eren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The taste of blood on my lips

**Author's Note:**

> Yay!! It's finished!  
> This is for you guys who ship Riren/Ereri, and to be honest this was supposed to be posted on Christmas day.  
> Unbeta'ed, and please forgive me if it's a bit shitty, I can be crappy sometimes.  
> Anyways, Enjoy!!!!!!

Metallic gray eyes glare at the scene unfolding in front of him. The comfortable and serene ambience of the cozy café has fully diminished with irritation and anger, filling the air around him with a suffocating aura.  The sweet taste of his tea immediately has dissolved to a bitter taste on his tongue, the molten coals of jealousy leaking on his silver eyes as they gleam dangerously towards the counter.

A blonde man wearing a varsity jacket is deliberately trying to seduce the person of his affection.

Flirtatious words are spoken towards the oblivious person behind the counter, smooth advances speaking clearly of its interest and aim. Levi thinks he looks pathetic with the smug look on his face, lips sneering at the disgustingly mischievous smile. He wants to kick the life out of the blonde, but instead he remains seated on place.doing such things might cost Eren his job, and Levi doesn't want to comprise Eren.

Eren who's so clueless and wonderful, kindly taking peoples' orders and with delicate grace performs his tasks always with an angelic smile on his strawberry lips.

So after coming up with a decision, he storms out of the café, heading towards the nearest alley for a smoke or two though he doubts that it will likely put his mind distracted from thoughts such as obliterating the man. At least he won't see the encounter, he provides himself.

 

Five sticks have already been consumed and yet the tendrils of his malevolence barely lessened. The carcinogenic smoke swirls, disseminating into thin air but its smell lingers still. Levi takes another drag of air through the filter as his last before crushing it with his foot, releasing the white puffs through his flaring nostrils with not as much of a flinch from the sting of having to burn his sinuses.

A shuffle of footsteps catches the attention of his sensitive ears, and then a series of concise electronic tune resonates. In his peripheral vision, he can see the very same man in the café bringing a phone to his ear. Few conversations are exchanged, rehearsed and well prepared as Levi listens shamelessly, anger curling on the clenched fists as it boils stronger than its previous intensity.

“Hey it’s Erwin. Yeah I’m fast alright. So I was just thinking that maybe if you’re free tonight, I can treat you to dinner. I know a place where they make amazing food.” The man laughs, listening as the person on the other line talks before nodding to no one in particular. Realizing that the other person can’t actually see him, he confirms. “Ok see you then bright eyes”. With that he pockets his phone, a conceited smile on his lips as he lights the cigarette wedged in between.

It wasn’t so hard to know who he had just talked to, the nickname says it all. There is only one person for Levi whose worthy of being entitled of that handle, for his eyes are the most beautiful scenery embodied in an angel’s body.

He clicks his tongue irritably, striding towards the man. The other gives him a questioning look, taking the stick out to say something only to be cut off by the shorter man’s rumbling voice.

“Stay away from Eren.” Levi snarls, making the other flinch by the menacing tone, though he tries to recover his arrogant façade by leaning nonchalantly on the wall, which to Levi finds it absolutely disgusting with the thick amount of moss and dirt clinging on its surface.

Erwin gives him a mocking look, crossing his arms across his chest. “Oh yeah, what are you going to do about it? And who the fuck are you anyway? His boyfriend?” The last one is spoken tauntingly as if to insult him, showcasing his knowledge that yes Eren is not exactly in a relationship,

With fists curling at his sides, Levi ignores the impulse to beat this person into a bloody pulp. No he isn’t currently Eren’s boyfriend, as much as he wants to. Their relationship is somehow complicated. He tries so hard not to meddle to Eren’s personal decisions and respect his decisions but this man is pissing him off for so many reasons.

“No, not exactly”. He answers, glowering in anger at the irritating fact and he really wants to punch that smug grin so hard that the man could feel his teeth digging into his brain.

“A fuckbuddy then”, he confers, before dragging a long indulgent breathe through the stick, puffing out the smoke of his mouth before he continues, “Don’t worry I’m not going to stay long in his life. Just wanted to taste that sweet ass”. He finishes with a grin, throwing his stick on the ground and steps on it.

Levi's eyes shifts to a repulsed expression, fingernails digging on his palm deep enough to draw out blood.

"I'm saying this once; if you know what's best for you, stay away from Eren." He warns through clenched teeth before turning to head back inside the cafe, the thought of seeing Eren appeasing his jealousy.

But along the way a sadistic smile stretches on his lips, voice merely a whisper as he speaks, "Yeah, you won't be staying long alright."

* * *

 

The night is rich in its tranquility and silence. The darkness fuller, vast as it stretches out into the land, blanketing the surroundings with its chilling cold and depravity as the electric bulbs illuminate the empty streets with their pallid artificial light.

Levi simply watches with cold and hollow eyes the viscous fluid seeping out of the man's lacerated neck. Pale blue eyes are wide, the fear and terror painting its faded color as his facial features is contorted into a grotesque picture of pain.

Levi smirks. He had warned the bastard but he paid no heed. He got what he deserves. A morbid satisfaction blooms inside his chest, and he moves closer beside the lifeless body where a series of sobs emanates from another person curled on the ground.

His eyes soften, taking in the smooth tan skin that is now covered in blood. He crouches down, and brought up his hand  to brush the soft chocolate locks and entangle his fingers, loving how silky and tangible they are as he weaves his digits through, reminiscing how he used to do this when he has to comfort his lover.

"Eren, hey it’s me Levi". Green eyes are no more as an emblazoned gold has temporarily taken its place. They flash towards him, and his heart clenches from seeing the tears beginning to flow profusely, streaming a path down through his crimson tainted cheeks.

Eren's shivering, not from the cold but in repulsion, hate, and regret. He knows it far too well. For he alone stayed long enough to easily read the emotions that are violently storming in those eyes.

"L-levi, I -I killed again. I'm a monster I -" Levi's warm hands encase Eren in a warming embrace, cutting off his words. The older man continues his ministrations, comforting him as Eren presses his face unto the shirt. He pinpoints Eren's scent beyond the overpowering scent of iron and salt, and he leans his face closer to the juncture where it is richer, stronger and greedily Levi inhales the saccharine flavor.

"Shhh. Don't say that bright eyes. You’re not a monster. Now tell me, did he try doing anything to you? At all?"

The brunette shuffles, looking up to him. Levi can't help but to find those quivering lips tantalizing even if tainted with smeared blood. "He tried to kiss me", Eren hiccups as another batch of big red tears runs down his cheeks.

"I told him I don't want to. Then he pushed and pressed me to the wall. I got angry, and when he forced me to open my mouth I snapped, I killed him. I killed him!" He cries, but Levi only tightens his hug, pressing a long kiss on his lips.

Eren gasps at the action, giving the older man access to his mouth.  A warm wet appendage worms through his lips and he unconsciously moans when his own tongue catches the rough texture of the man's.

No matter how many times Levi kisses him, it's all the same reaction. For so long he had tried to avoid this yet with futility he fails. His own body is already submitting traitorously, and soon after his whole being is again at the man's hands, readily presenting and obedient. And he misses this union of mouths as he replies with a hunger and longing for the touch of Levi's lips.

And what's worse is that Levi has always known of this weakness, that Eren no matter how many times he tries to keep Levi away from him, in the end he's the one crawling back to him, asking for comfort and assurance, for  his unconditional acceptance and affection.

"Shhh... He tried to hurt you, forced his wishes against your will. You just protected yourself Eren. It's always been that. These people with bad intentions deserve being dead despite being warned. So don't put any weight to yourself. “Levi whispers as he pulls away from their kiss, craning Eren on his shoulder.

The words had sounded so absolute in the younger's ears, and Eren desperately accepts them, clinging on every word and heartbeat of the man's chest.

"Here wear this" Levi offers his jacket and zips the front to hide the blood that has stuck on Eren's shirt. He wipes the blood off on Eren's face with a handkerchief, disposing it on a plastic Ziploc and slips it inside the pocket of the jacket.

"I'll take care of this. You go clean yourself at my house. It’s much nearer and safer. Dont let anyone see you, ok? Now go I'll meet you there." He gives a last kiss before Eren leaves him to do his job.

Levi now focuses himself at the task at hand. The neck has been brutally cut, as if something sharp and ragged had tore the skin and deep down to its spine, for the white column of bones is peeking through the large gap. He searches the pockets, and takes the wallet and phone to be discarded to the river just farther down the street. He gives a few powerful kicks on the still body to bruise and cut some skin to make it seem like a fair fight then heads out silently after deeming his job satisfactorily, walking onwards to his house with hopes of being with his beloved Eren.

Levi finds Eren in his room, perched on the bed, freshly cleaned and sniffing the pajama shirt that is borrowed from the raven's closet.  A smile breaks through his apathetic mask as he takes a seat on the bed, just next to the brunette and treading the soft chocolate locks through his fingers.

"Hey, feeling better?" He asks, and receives a meek nod. He pulls off his own shirt that earns him a surprised sound from Eren and pulls the brunette flush to his exposed chest, baring his neck, offering it as a sacrifice.

Eren wasn't able to stop the memory of his earlier fatality, his chest clenching with the thought of Levi ending up just like Erwin, so he panics in fear and tries to push himself away from the enticing pulsations underneath the alabaster neck.

"No! I'll hurt you again! I might kill -” sharp grey eyes have him narrowed into a corner and immediately, he shuts his mouth. It is clear that Levi won't be taking any excuses to prevent him from feeding from the man.

 "You won't, you never do Eren. You won't kill me nor hurt me. Even if you do I'll likely die happy, knowing that I've died for you and in your arms. To know that my blood is flowing inside you, keeping your heart beating and warming your flesh, coloring it pink is a remedy as death drags my damned soul to hell. I'll gladly die a million times for you," suddenly, Levi is pushed unto the bed the moment he finishes. A warm liquid trickling down his cheeks as he looks up, mildly surprised to see Eren crying over him.

"Please don't say something like that! Anyone but you Levi! I don't care if everybody else dies just not you! You're the only one who accepts me and loves me despite the monster I am. The only person who stays no matter how many times I try to push you away".

The raven-haired man pets his brown hair. "I’ll never leave you my Eren. So take me back again. I'm the only one for you. We were made for each other, my love".

Brushing the red tears away, he pulls the vampire into an embrace. He finally has his Eren back, after for so many years of keeping himself distant as respect for Eren's decision but the two decades is worth the wait, knowing that Eren will never leave him, now that the walls he try so hard to build crumbling, unable to handle the self-dependence and separation from his mate.

"I love you my green eyed vampire, my Eren", he whispers and the effect is satisfying as it is immediate. The brunette is clearly blushing up to the tips of his ears, eyes “I love you too my Levi", he mumbles.

Levi smirks triumphantly, siting up to Eren once again offering his neck. “I know you haven't drunk enough.  Go on drink" he urges, and in resignation Eren nods leaning into the flesh, sniffing the older man's scent.

His fangs grow, and he laps the formed bite mark of their union before finally sinking his teeth. He moans through the flesh as his tongue is coated with warm fresh blood. Its thick texture filling his throat and it makes his eyes roll back in their sockets as he sucks more of the precious fluid.

His own mind is swimming in a sweet daze until his own fangs retract and his tongue cleaning and healing the wound. He could very clearly feel the other's bulging sex under his ass and he ruts his hips down, earning a groan from the man. It's no surprise as everytime he feeds on Levi the older would sport a boner. Their saliva's known to have this effect which fluctuate the adrenaline and dopamine levels, resulting to excitement and arousal, though he knows that it isn't merely for that fact, Levi really just like being bitten and have his blood drank by him, and that scares him the most.

He doesn't want to depend on Levi's blood. He doesn't want to bleed him dry like he almost did when he fell to his bloodlust. He almost lost him, and he can't bear the thought of Levi leaving him forever.

That's why he has to learn to control his need and craving for the raven's blood.

But at the very core of his mind, he knows that he has already failed his whim, being that he tasted Levi's blood after two decades of abstaining himself, feeding on human blood or in times of desperation animals to suffice his need. His murders had earned him a notable name of the "Ripper", derived from the brutal tears on his victim's throat.

His eyes met the others. The silver pool replaced by a glowing crimson, the intense color burning like molten lava, and Eren as a form of thanking, tilts his head in submission to his mate.

Levi didnt think twice as he plunges his teeth to the delectable offering. He tears the flesh, pressing Eren closer and moans at the sweetness exploding and streaming down his throat. He had missed this, he missed feeling Eren against him, the sensual ritual of feeding from his mate and he missed the taste of Eren on his tongue, the texture and supple flesh against his lips.

He earns a shiver as he pulls out and licks the damaged skin watching in rapt attention the way it heals back to a flawless expanse of luscious caramel save for the lovely mark that symbolizes their bond.

Levi gives it a kiss before moving on to the shell of Eren's earlobe, whispering in a voice heavy and thick like liquor. “Delectably exquisite. Taste heavenly as you always are my sweet. Now how will I devour the rest of the meal?"

Pale hands smooth over the bare and twitching thighs of the brunette, and squeezing them lightly before suddenly clutching the round perky ass cheeks that is settled on top of his arousal. Eren gives off a beautiful cry of both surprise and pleasure which only encourages the raven-haired man to continue with his ministrations to the sensitive brunette.

Levi drags his tongue on the delicate curve of the shell, before teasing the tight canal with the tip of his appendage. It seems to spur more whimpers and soft cries so he does more, wanting everything of Eren has to offer with the drive to make his mate unfold and surrender to him.

His eager mouth then settles on the tantalizing collarbones, nipping and eventually sucking the flesh until he could taste blood and leaves a satisfying red mark on the once flawless skin that vanishes a second later. It makes him a little frustrated, but nonetheless moves on to another patch of skin.

Slipping his hands under the thin cloth, he greedily feels the lean but toned torso, teasingly brushing his fingers on the buds that instantly harden to his touch. Levi licks his lips, watching Eren moan wantonly as he plays with the nipples, pinching and rubbing them under his thumbs, and tasting them through the barrier of clothing and as he pulls away, he couldn't help but to enjoy how red they look after a voracious suck.

"My my, look how wet you are. Did I excite you too much?" He murmurs, distractedly glancing at the red tip of his cock leaking with pearlescent beads as Eren's cheeks reddens at his words. He traces a finger on the protruding veins and earns a shiver when he swipes the tip, streaking the liquid then raises the tainted thumb on the awaiting lips, the warm mouth sucking and playing with his appendage. The desperate and needy look on Eren's features all the more makes his cock harden and he pulls out, placing his hand on Eren's ass, fingers deliberately rubbing circles on his twitching hole.

 "Now tell me, how did you find your taste to be love?" The look he receives from the brunette is nothing more enticing, his turquoise eyes glowing with lust and desire, mirroring his own.

"Good?" he asks and receives a nod. He smirks and pushes a finger in, reeling in the keening cry of Eren as he ruts on his finger on his insides.

"Fuck, Eren. Tight, too fucking tight. It's been so long love. I can't wait to thrust into your lovely hole and rub myself all over your insides. I would come over and over until you're loose and so full of my cum." His voice is nothing but desirous and lustful, that it makes Eren quiver at the dominance that Levi displays especially with his finger exploring his walls. He holds unto the promise of pleasure on Levi's words, that in his need for his mate he pulls out the finger and spreads his legs allthemore.

"Then fuck me now Levi. I don't care it hurts just please I need you. Please scar me inside, mark me yours again. “He pleads, reaching to palm and unzip the pants to reveal huge bulge of the man's groin.

All of the blood in his body seems to surge down his cock, intensifying his arousal and making his head lightheaded upon hearing Eren's words. He wants to be gentle so to not hurt Eren, but if it's Eren who wants it hard then he'll give it deliciously with all his might.

Stripping himself naked and Eren from all the restraining clothes, he carelessly throws them away, not caring if it makes a mess on his pristine floor. All that matters is Eren. This moment with him, their reunion that he has been waiting, coveting and longing for so long.

 To be one with Eren once again.

Having a plan in mind, he lies on the bed pulling Eren and situating him to sit just on top on his hard cock.

"Go ahead Eren. You wanted this right? Go and claim what's yours. Fuck yourself on my cock." He teases Eren by rubbing the head over the hole, feeling it quiver as he pushes just the head inside.

Placing his palms on the strong chest of his lover, he follows the guide of the gentle hands and sinks down to swallow the wide girth. Eren bites his lips at the painful sting, but sighs when he's completely down to the hilt. A thumb swipes the bottom of his lips, and he realizes that he must have bitten himself hard as he notices the red that is now being licked by Levi's tongue.

Moving tentatively his hips, he pushes himself up then back down. His mind swirling at the tremendous sensations of having Levi's member rubbing his insides, the bulging veins pulsing, it's vibrations thrumming through his walls and it spurs him on to quicken his pace, ignoring the pain that is soon melting in pleasure as he bounces over and over the throbbing member.

"God Eren, You have no idea how I missed this. Every night I would dream of you wrapped around me, looking so wrecked in every position possible.  Fuck, you have no idea how much come I have for you. "

He thrusts his hips hard, hitting that sweet spot that makes Eren cry out and claw his chest. He continues his movements, never once faltering to draw out more of the moans, cries and whimpers. He had waited for so long to hear that voice, to make it so broken and strained together with the sounds of their harsh breathing, the slap of their skins. He wanted more- no everything. Eren is his. He has the right to.

He switches their places, pistoling his hips hard and burying himself deeper with a skillful roll of his hips. The walls encasing him tightens, a telltale of Eren's nearing end. With one powerful thrust, he aims Eren's prostate, and a broken scream rips out of the brunette's throat, squirting his fluids into their chests, and some a bit on his jaw.

Levi looks down at him with absolute adoration behind his passionate blue eyes, a smile of satisfaction gracing his pale thin lips. He reaches down and gives him deep kiss that lavishly tastes his mouth, tongue prodding and dancing with his own. The raven haired resumes his movements; the precipice of his orgasm curling, accumulating as his balls tightens. A ragged moan of Eren's name escapes his lips as he is cumming inside his lover, the velvety walls sucking him dry as he pours everything that he has in Eren, shallow thrusts riding off their high but he doesn't pull out. Instead he grabs ahold of Eren's hips and begins all over again.

* * *

 

Levi doesn't particularly likes morning, but he waking up with Eren by his side and wrapped around in his arms is the beautiful body of his lover's, then he has a feeling he'll learn to love it.

He gives Eren a quick kiss on the lips, morning breath be damned because Eren's kissing him back now, pecking his jaw and cheeks. He looks so gorgeous in his messy hair, lying naked on his bed. He's glowing of energy despite being fucked countless of time the night before, and how they managed to sleep at three in the morning is a miracle itself considering Eren's vigorous endurance and Levi's relentless stamina but he guesses that he must have managed to knock off his lover's consciousness with his powerful and thorough fucking.

"Morning Levi."

His lover greets him and Levi smiles and presses Eren closer to his chest, nuzzling fondly at the juncture his throat. Eren giggles, considering that most of his sensitive spots are on his neck. They stay still for a while, until Levi decides to break it by rolling on top of Eren, gyrating his hips to rub his hard member on Eren's. "I love you, Eren". He whispers softly yet sincerely, a prayer spoken with genuine love and it makes Eren smile, trying not to cry as his heart clenches in the blooming warmth.  He leans forward, placing a tender yet heartfelt kiss and as he pulls away he answers back

"I love you too Levi".

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Edited some inconsistencies. Sorry.


End file.
